Breaking Point
by CMlvr93
Summary: Somewhat AU. Post Marionette. What happens when Peter's past catches up with him and ends up involving the woman he loves?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my very first Fringe story! Let me know what you think! :)**

**I do not own Fringe...if I did there would be no Fauxlivia, Walternate would be a lot nicer, and Olivia and Peter would have gotten together a long time ago!**

Breaking Point

Chapter 1

"Are you sure this is the best way to do it?" A man asked into his cell phone.

"Yes, and if you won't do it I'll find someone else who will. They've been together long enough I'm sure he's attached. The best way to get to him is through the girl. Do it tonight and do not forget to leave the message." The other man said forcefully.

"Alright boss, I'll let you know when it's done." And with that their conversation ended.

* * *

"_She's in my house, my job, my bed, and I don't want to wear my clothes anymore. I don't want to live in my apartment and I don't want to be with you. She's taken everything."_

Olivia Dunham's words echoed in her mind. It had been almost a week since she had said them to the man she loved and she still couldn't believe all that had happened. Her love for Peter Bishop had snuck up on her. His departure to the other side had been her wake up call and she had been looking forward to being with him once they got home, but then everything changed. The Olivia that loved him was not the Olivia that went home with him. She knew she couldn't really blame him for not noticing the differences, but he was what got her through her time over there and she was stunned to find he'd been with the alternate version of herself while she was gone. Tears fell down her face as she laid in bed trying to sleep. Finally, Olivia fell into a fitful slumber filled with images of Walternate, Fauxlivia, and Peter.

Several hours passed and Olivia was awakened by the sounds of movement in her apartment.

She opened her eyes and could see the blurry outline of a man standing near her bed.

"Hello, Olivia." He said with a smile.

Olivia's instincts kicked in and she quickly reached for her gun, only to find it missing from the nightstand where she left it. She grabbed her cell phone instead as the man grew closer. She jumped out of her bed only to be shoved back down as soon as her feet hit the floor. The two struggled until Olivia managed to gain the upper hand. She kicked him in the groin and ran as he crumpled to the ground. She was greeted in her living room by another man guarding the front door. He spotted her and chased her as she headed for the bathroom. Olivia threw anything she could find into the path behind her. The man began tripping and falling over lamps, tables, and everything else she could find. She made it to the bathroom and quickly closed the door behind her before locking it. Her hands shook as she dialed a number on her phone.

"Hello?" Peter said sleepily.

There was banging on the door and Olivia could hear men's voices on the other side as she tried to control her erratic breathing.

"Peter." She said as the tears started to fall. There was panic and fear in her voice as she said "Someone's in my apartment."

Peter bolted out of bed. "I'll be right there. Just hang on, Olivia!" Before she could reply he heard the sounds of her bathroom door being broken down and she let out a bloodcurdling scream. "Olivia?" He yelled into his phone, but the line had cut off.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favorites or alert lists! I definitely didn't expect to get that much from _one chapter_ of a story! I hope you all like this chapter as much as the first one! **

**Unfortunately, I still don't own Fringe. :(**

Breaking Point

Chapter 2

Peter Bishop had never driven faster in his life. He called Agent Broyles from the car, telling him to get a team to Olivia's and to do it fast. He literally ran out of his house after hanging up his phone, yelling to Walter about what he was doing. Her apartment never seemed so far away. He didn't know what he would find when he got there, but he hoped she'd be alright. Hearing her scream over the phone had almost made him want to cry. He knew they weren't on the best of terms, but he also knew that she simply needed some time to adjust to being back home. They all needed time to wrap their brains around the fact that they had brought the wrong Olivia home with them and no one had even noticed.

Finally, Peter pulled up in front of Olivia's apartment. He walked inside to find her front door slightly ajar. He pushed it open and called out her name as he went inside. The entire place was a mess. It was obvious that she had fought back, but he couldn't find her anywhere. "Olivia?" He called out again, but he still received no answer. He found the bathroom door broken, laying on the floor, but she wasn't there. _Oh no. _He thought. _She's gone. Whoever was here must have taken her. I let her down again. _Peter put his head in his hands, trying to keep his emotions in check. Waves of anger, sadness, and hopelessness passed through him. He didn't know whether he wanted to crumple to the floor and cry, punch something, or find a bar to drown his sorrows. Luckily, he didn't have to make a decision. Broyles and some other agents showed up at the front door. Peter looked the other man in the eyes and said. "She's gone."

* * *

Olivia Dunham found herself in what she first thought to be her bathroom. However, upon closer inspection she realized it wasn't hers at all. She was in the bathroom of the _other_ Olivia's apartment. _This is just great. _She thought. Olivia was sitting on the floor in a corner by the bathtub running a hand through her hair when her alternate walked in with a gun in her hand.

"Well, look what we have here." Fauxlivia said with a smile.

"Go to hell." Olivia spat. She was tired, but her instincts told her to get up and run. Unfortunately, that wasn't an option. Fauxlivia was blocking the only exit and she was pretty sure somewhere in all the confusion she might have broken her ankle. It hurt like hell and she definitely didn't want to try to stand on it.

"Nice to see you too." Fauxlivia's smile faded. "I must say this is a pleasant surprise. Walter's been trying to find a way to get you back." Her smile returned upon seeing the fear in Olivia's eyes. Keeping the gun pointed at her, she bent down and whispered. "He just wasn't quite done with you when you left." Olivia's anger spread as she reached out quickly, trying to get the gun from her alternate. Fauxlivia backed up and laughed as Olivia fell to the floor when she tried to get up. "I know Walter wants you alive, but this is just too perfect an opportunity." She stood, pointing the gun at Olivia's head. A smile spread across her face. "Don't worry about Peter. He would have picked me anyway." She rested a hand on her stomach. "He wouldn't be able to turn away from his own child." And with that she pulled the trigger.

* * *

"We'll find her, Bishop. Don't worry." Agent Broyles said to Peter. They were sitting in Olivia's living room as the other agents looked for evidence. Peter had relayed his story about what happened to Broyles. Neither one had any idea as to who may have wanted to hurt Olivia other than Walternate, but they both knew he didn't have a way to cross over.

Suddenly, a flash of light came from the bathroom and they all heard a distinct crash. They ran over to investigate and found Olivia lying on the floor. Peter ran to her and knelt down beside her. He pressed his hand to the side of her neck, checking for a pulse. "She's alive!" He yelled. Broyles quickly dialed 911 while Peter gathered Olivia into his arms. He let her head rest on his lap as he held her. "Liv, please wake up." He whispered softly, hoping she would be alright and thankful that she hadn't been taken. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost her again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Once again, thanks to everyone who's reading this story! Reviews definitely help me to write faster. :) **

**I still don't own it...**

Breaking Point

Chapter 3

Olivia Dunham was lying in a hospital bed and Peter Bishop was scared to death. She still hadn't woken up and they still had no clue who had broken into her apartment or what had happened to her when she crossed over. Of course, Walter was ecstatic. He couldn't wait to find out what had caused Olivia to jump to the other universe and back again. He was already planning the questions he wanted to ask her and the experiments he wanted to do.

Suddenly Olivia's eyes began to flutter open. "Peter?" She said with a raspy voice.

"I'm right here." He replied, taking her hand in his.

"What happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us." He said with a slight smile. "I got your place as fast as I could, but you were gone. You must have crossed over to the other side and when you came back we brought you here, to the hospital. What can you remember?"

It was then that Olivia remembered what her alternate had said about Peter. She quickly pulled her hands from his and sat up in her bed. "The last thing I remember was being in _her_ apartment. She pointed her gun at me, pulled the trigger and then everything went black."

Peter was hurt when she pulled away from him, but he decided not to push it so soon. He kept reminding himself that she had called _him _to come to her rescue when she could have called someone else. That meant something, right?

"Ahh, it makes perfect sense." Walter said as he drank the strawberry milkshake Astrid had brought him. "The fear of being shot probably caused you to cross over right before the bullet could hit you! What do you remember about before you went over there in the first place?" The older man pulled up a chair to her bed, intrigued.

"I was trying to call Peter. The men in my apartment broke the bathroom door down and I screamed. One of them came at me and when I opened my eyes I was over there."

"Interesting, very interesting." Walter said as he got up and began to pace about the room, mumbling about formulas and experiments.

Peter looked at Olivia. There were dark circles under her eyes and sadness inside them. There was a small cut on her right cheek. She turned away from his gaze and glanced out the window, suppressing the tears that threatened to fall. It was then that the doctor came in.

"Good, you're up!" He said happily. "You hit your head, but now that you're awake I'm sure you'll be fine. Your left ankle isn't broken as we first thought, but you do have a fairly severe sprain. You'll need to stay off it for at least a few days. How do you feel?"

Olivia took a deep breath and managed to crack a small smile that Peter could see didn't even come close to reaching her eyes. "I feel pretty good." She lied. Emotionally she was a wreck and physically she felt like she'd been run over by a train. She just wanted to get out of the hospital and go home.

"Great!" The doctor smiled. "I'll get your paperwork started so you can get out of here!" And with that he was gone.

* * *

By the time Olivia was released from the hospital Astrid had already taken Walter home. Broyles had come to talk to Olivia about what had happened, but she never saw the faces of her attackers. The senior agent was at a loss as to what to do in order to find the men and bring them to justice.

Peter helped Olivia into the passenger seat of his car. Not a word was said and Peter knew something was wrong. There was something she wasn't telling him and he had a feeling it was something bad. She looked out the window as he drove, but after a few minutes her gaze moved to him.

"Peter." She started, slowly. "This is definitely not the way to my apartment."

"I know." He said, glancing at her. "Your place is a mess, Livia, and you can't tell me you really want to go back there already. What if they come back? I'm taking you to my house. Walter and I have plenty of room. You can stay with us until we get everything figured out."

Olivia didn't object. She didn't know what she'd do if they came back. She still didn't know what they wanted in the first place and she was pretty sure she didn't want to find out. She didn't want to go home and be alone, but she didn't want to be with Peter. She knew deep down that she still loved him and wanted to be with him, but after everything that had happened she didn't know where to begin. She was afraid she couldn't measure up to her alternate. In her eyes Fauxlivia was better. She still had a mother. She managed to have friends and even a boyfriend when the real Olivia couldn't. She hadn't been damaged by Walter's cortexiphan trials and now that she was carrying Peter's baby Olivia was sure he'd pick her if he had to chose.

Olivia couldn't let herself be sucked in by Peter anymore than she already was. It would hurt enough if he chose her alternate now. She couldn't imagine how she'd feel if it happened after they started the type of relationship she wished they could have.

An almost whispered "Ok" was the only response Peter got to his words. The rest of their drive was silent.

* * *

"How could you let this happen?" A large man bellowed to two other men.

"She was there and then she was gone! We had her!" One replied.

"We're sorry, Sir." The other said, softly.

"You'd better be." The first one said after lowering his voice. "She's staying with Bishop now and it's about time he knew we've found him. He can't hide forever and he won't get away with this." He glared at the other two men. "You will watch them like a hawk and when they leave her alone you will make your move."

"Yes, Sir." They said in unison.

The man turned to walk away, but stopped and looked back at them. "Do it right this time. If you mess things up again there will be consequences."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this one's so short! The next chapter should be up tomorrow night, if not before! :)**

Breaking Point

Chapter 4

Two days passed and Olivia was still staying with the Bishops. They had been working on fixing up Olivia's apartment, but there was still work to be done. She tried avoiding Peter, but he always seemed to be right there whenever she turned around. He wasn't about to let her out of his sight after what happened. He knew something was up with her and he hoped she'd clue him in if he stuck around long enough.

Peter felt hurt by the way she kept her distance and rarely spoke. Their relationship changed after she came back the first time and now it seemed to be going downhill even more. The night in the garden when she told him she didn't want to be with him anymore had been one of the worst nights of his life, not that he would admit it to anyone else. He hoped that one day she would get through all of this and realize that she was the one he wanted, the one he'd always wanted. He would have loved to help her, to show her, and guide her out of the dark place she was in, but he knew that if he pushed things before she was ready she'd only run from him and close herself off even more. Until then there was only one thing he could do and that was to wait. He would wait for Olivia as long as he had to because he knew her words were true. They _did _belong together.

"Peter, please!" Walter begged his son.

"Alright!" Peter was becoming frustrated with his father. "Let me go see if Olivia wants to go with us."

"Ok, I'll get my coat!" Walter said with a smile.

Peter climbed the stairs to the guest room where Olivia was staying and knocked on the open door. She was sitting in the middle of the bed with files from different cases spread out around her, working diligently. "Hey." He said when she looked up. "Walter's insisting that he needs pancakes so we're going to the grocery store. Do you want to come with us?"

Olivia cracked a small smile. "No, thanks. I'll just stay here. I've got a lot of paperwork to catch up on."

Peter was disappointed, but he understood. "Alright, we won't be gone long."

Olivia went back to her work while Walter and Peter made their way out the door. Unfortunately, neither of them saw the black car that had been sitting across the street for the last couple days as they drove off.

* * *

There was a knock on Peter's front door. Olivia managed to limp down the stairs slowly and open it. She was greeted by two men dressed in black standing on the porch.

"Hello, Olivia." One said and before she could react they were pushing their way into the house.

Olivia recognized the voice immediately, but she couldn't run. She was having a hard enough time walking. "What do you want?" She asked angrily as they forced her to sit in one of the kitchen chairs, tying her hands behind her.

The two men looked at each other. "We're just here to leave a message." One said as the other pulled a knife from his pocket. Olivia's eyes widened.

"What do I have to do with it?" She asked, her voice strangely calm. She was tired of fighting back. She wanted answers and she knew Peter and Walter would be back soon.

"You know," The man with the knife said as he moved closer to Olivia. "You don't really have anything to do with it. _But you will._" The words flew out of his mouth slowly. "We don't want to kill you." He pointed the knife at her, just inches from her face. "However, we will if you make us."

The other man stood with his back against the wall facing Olivia. His arms were crossed over his chest and he smiled. "I suggest you try not to scream."

Olivia closed her eyes and tried to suppress the urge to cry. She felt the cool blade of the knife press against the skin of her face.

"It really would be a shame harm such a pretty face." The man pondered. "But I suppose we've just got to do what we're told."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another short one...they'll get longer. I promise! **

Breaking Point

Chapter 5

Olivia's eyes were still closed when a silent tear slid down her face. She could feel the edge of the knife being slowly pressed against her cheek when the unmistakable sound of her gun being loaded rang out. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Peter standing in the doorway with her gun pointed at the man with the knife.

"Get away from her!" He shouted. "Now!"

The knife was lowered from her face as the man turned around slowly. Olivia noticed the second man sneaking up behind Peter. She barely had time to call out to him before all hell broke loose. Both men rushed Peter at once from opposite directions. He didn't know which way to turn first and ended up going in circles. As soon as he got one away from him the other was back. They tried to wrestle the gun from Peter's grasp, but a shot fired in the process, hitting one of them in the leg. He fell to the ground as the other went after Peter with the knife. The gun was knocked out of Peter's hand and the man had him against the wall until Peter was able to punch him hard in the jaw. He flew to the floor as Agent Broyles and several others came through the door with Walter.

Peter ran to Olivia as the FBI agents handcuffed the two men and took them away. Her tear stained face made his heart ache for her and he mentally berated himself for leaving her alone. "Are you ok?" He asked to which she could only nod in response. He untied her hands and enveloped her into a hug to which she eagerly welcomed. Once their erratic breathing returned to normal and her tears subsided they broke apart.

"Are you ok?" Olivia finally asked him.

"I'm fine." He replied before turning to Broyles. "Who were they and what do they want with Olivia?" His voice was now laced with anger.

"We don't know yet. They aren't talking, but we'll find out. Don't worry." The older man said calmly. "I'm glad Walter thought to call me, but you handled yourself pretty well, Bishop. I may have to give you a gun of your own one of these days." He smiled and said "Good job." before leaving.

Peter turned back towards Olivia. "You're sure you're ok?"

She nodded again. "I'm positive. You got here just in time." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Peter, can we make pancakes now?" Walter stood beside his son holding the bags of groceries they bought.

"Yes, we can." Peter replied and led him into the kitchen.

* * *

Olivia pushed a hand through her hair and watched as the two men walked into the other room. She made it up the stairs and to the room that was now hers, although she assumed Peter would allow her to return home now that her attackers were gone. She sat on the bed, glancing at the piles of paperwork she'd been working on earlier before pushing them all to the floor in one quick motion. She rested her head on the pillow and laid on the bed, letting her thoughts consume her mind. She was torn between walking away and leaving her feelings for Peter behind while she still could or simply giving into them. It was obvious he still cared for her after everything they had recently been through, despite what she may have thought before. _But would all that change once he found out about what Fauxlivia told her? _She thought. _He's had the taste of a more carefree, better Olivia, why would he want to go back to one who was damaged and broken, especially if there was a baby thrown into the mix? Should I tell him?_ Her mind was in overdrive, but her body was exhausted. She soon fell asleep.

Olivia's nap was soon interrupted by her cell phone ringing. It was Broyles.

"I need to speak to you and Peter." He said. "Now. Can the two of you come over here?"

"We'll be right there." Olivia replied before hanging up.

The two of them arrived at the FBI building after leaving Walter with his pancakes and strict instructions not to leave the house, let anyone in, do anything illegal, or do anything that might cause the house to burst into flames. They met Broyles outside of the room where Olivia's attackers were being held.

"What's up?" Olivia asked.

Broyles looked to Peter. "Do you know anyone called Big Eddie?"

"Great." Peter mumbled before walking off.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yay! This is the longest chapter yet! :)**

**Let me know what you think! I'm not sure if I'm making Olivia too emotional or not...**

Breaking Point

Chapter 6

Olivia quickly followed Peter down the hall. She stopped him by placing a hand on his arm and he turned to face her.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked, afraid she already knew the answer. She searched his face for a sign of what he might be feeling, but there were too many emotions flashing through his eyes at once. She couldn't read him.

"It's all my fault." He said softly.

Olivia shook her head. "It can't be your fault. You -" But Peter cut her off.

"If those men have anything to do with Big Eddie then it is my fault!" Peter said, his voice becoming louder with each word. "They would have no reason to hurt you other than to get to me. Why did you have to come to Iraq and bring me here to Boston, to this job? None of this would have happened if you hadn't." He walked away leaving Olivia standing there dumbfounded before she silently retreated back to Broyles.

Olivia's face gave no indication to the swarm of emotions buzzing about in her mind. Did Peter really wish that they had never met? She knew he wasn't too happy about coming back with her just so she could have access to his father, but she thought that had changed. She loved her job despite the terrifying things she had to deal with and she thought Peter felt the same way. She couldn't imagine going to work without him being there. She enjoyed spending time with him, although the rift between them was beginning to cause their relationship to falter. She even loved having Walter around. On his bad days he was still more of a father to her than her own step-dad had ever been.

"What did they tell you?" Olivia asked her boss while gesturing towards the interrogation room where her attackers were being held.

Broyles wanted to ask what Peter had said, but he decided against it. "They work for a man called Big Eddie. Apparently he's been looking for Peter for quite some time. When they finally tracked him down a couple months ago they saw him with you a lot and assumed you were dating. I guess Big Eddie decided the best way to get to Peter was through you." Broyles shook his head. It was obvious he did not approve of the other man's business decisions. "We'll find him. He won't be able to hurt you or Peter again."

A wave of anger combined with sadness passed over Olivia. "When they found him we were dating." She said simply as Broyles looked at her in confusion. "He was dating my alternate." Olivia's voice was filled with pain and she left before Broyles could notice the tears clouding her eyes.

* * *

Peter Bishop walked until he found a bar and went inside. He needed something, anything, to calm himself down. He knew Big Eddie was a mean man, but he never thought he would try to hurt innocent people just to get to someone else. _What have I done? _He thought. Never would he have dreamed that his past would come back to hurt the ones he loved. He lived with the knowledge every day that it could come back on himself, but never someone else. He didn't know what he'd have done if Olivia had been seriously injured or worse. It was bad enough that she had been hurt and forced back to the other universe to meet with her alternate. She still hadn't told him what all happened over there or what was said, but he knew deep down that it was nothing good. He finally decided to add his acquaintanceship with Big Eddie to his constantly growing list of things he regretted before attempting to drown his thoughts and feelings with alcohol.

Meanwhile, Olivia was back at Peter's house trying to busy herself with paper work, laundry, or anything else she could think of to push her emotions aside and forget about them along with everything that had happened during the day.

* * *

Late that night Peter came stumbling through the front door. He wasn't drunk by any means, just pleasantly buzzed, although there was nothing pleasant about it. He had gone into the bar hoping to forget, but he came out feeling worse than before.

Walter was asleep in his room. However, Olivia was wide awake in hers. She had been lying in bed for over an hour, but her overactive mind would not let her sleep. Upon hearing the door open and close she crept down the stairs to find Peter sitting on the couch.

"I thought you'd be in bed." He said after hearing her footsteps behind him.

"I couldn't sleep." She replied. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said, and he really was.

Olivia sat down beside him on the couch. "Where were you?" She asked softly.

"A bar." He looked up to see her hurt expression as she turned away. He knew she expected more of an answer, but he was not in the mood to talk.

"Did you mean what you said earlier? About wishing we'd never met?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. She looked down and studied the patterns in the hardwood floor. She didn't know where she'd suddenly gained the courage to ask him, but she needed to know the truth.

The question caught Peter off guard. He'd almost forgotten about what he'd said in the FBI building earlier in the day. He hadn't meant it to sound the way it did, but he'd been so mad about Big Eddie that he hadn't even thought about his words before they came out of his mouth. He lifted his hand to her chin and tilted her face up to meet his. "You know I didn't." He brought his hand down to grasp hers as relief washed over Olivia. "I wouldn't trade you for anything and I'm so sorry I never realized the other Olivia wasn't you. I know I hurt you."

At the mention of her alternate, Olivia suddenly removed her hand from Peter's and stood up. The floodgates opened and tears grew in her eyes. She tried to push them back and hide them from Peter, but it didn't work. _She's taken everything. _Olivia thought. _Everything. And she will continue to take more._

"What's wrong?" Peter asked, wondering what he could have possibly said to make her so upset.

Olivia shook her head. "I never told you about what the other Olivia said the last time I saw her." She said as the first tear slowly made its way down her cheek. "She's pregnant, Peter." Her voice was barely audible. "She's pregnant with your child." The tears flowed freely now as Peter stood there stunned. Olivia went back upstairs, closed the door to her room, and cried herself to sleep. No matter what Peter said she just knew she wouldn't be the Olivia he wanted anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: A short chapter for now, but I'm already working on the next one. :)**

Breaking Point

Chapter 7

Peter watched as Olivia went up the stairs before collapsing onto the couch as he heard the door to the guest room close. His mind was racing. Why didn't she tell him sooner? Could it be true? He didn't want to believe it, but he knew Olivia, _his _Olivia, would never make up something like that. As far as he knew they didn't have any real proof and he was definitely not about to go back over to the other side to find out. Peter could feel a headache coming on and the prospect of more alcohol was appealing, but he knew he had to talk to Olivia whether she wanted to or not. Now that he knew what was bothering her he had to make it right. He couldn't stand by and watch her be in pain.

Finally, Peter rose from the couch and crept towards the stairs. He listened as each step in the old house creaked under his weight as he made his way upstairs. He didn't know what to say to Olivia and he was afraid she wouldn't want to be with him if her alternate's words were true. He knocked softly on Olivia's door before entering and found her lying in bed, asleep. He wondered how long he'd been sitting downstairs thinking about what she told him. He moved quietly towards the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Liv, wake up." He said softly as he put a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes opened slowly.

"Hi." She said as she sat up.

"We need to talk." He said.

Olivia hugged her knees to her chest. "I already know what you're going to say." She said and before he could reply she added. "I know who you'll pick." Her voice was filled with emotion. "You're not the kind of guy who would turn his back on his own child. I know you."

Peter put a hand on her arm trying to comfort her. "Every time I was with her I was careful. I know that doesn't necessarily mean anything, but she's lied to all of us before. How do you know she's not lying now?"

Olivia shook her head. "I don't know." She said. "She's already taken my home, my job, everything. Why not take you too?" Her voice was filled with the pain and frustration she felt.

"She won't take me, Olivia, because I don't want her." Why couldn't he make her see what he knew to be true?

"How can you say that?" She asked as tears grew in her eyes. "You know she's better than I am. She has a life outside of her job. She has a family and friends. She didn't go through all the crap I did when I was younger with Walter and cortexiphan." Peter put a finger to her lips to quiet her before her list of reasons could go on.

"The two of you may look the same, but you are completely different people." He said. "All of the stuff you went through, everything that's happened, has made you who you are today. Before you were taken over there you told me we belong together. Why can't you see that now?" His voice was filled with emotion.

Olivia simply stared at him before saying softly, "I do see it. I see it everyday. I was just afraid you'd changed your mind." A lone tear silently made its way down her face before Peter reached up and brushed it away with his thumb. He let his hand linger on her face, caressing her cheek, as she leaned into his touch. Olivia closed her eyes as he slowly brought their lips together in a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Breaking Point

Chapter 8

The next couple of days were even better than Peter and Olivia had hoped they would be. After two years, crossing between universes, and the roller coaster of emotions that came from everything, they were finally a couple. The two of them both knew they belonged together and nothing would stand in their way this time. They decided they wouldn't give a second thought to what Fauxlivia had said. Peter thought she was lying and Olivia didn't know what to think. They decided that they'd deal with it when the time came, if it came.

Olivia's apartment had been fixed up and she moved back home. The men who attacked her were in jail, but Peter worried Big Eddie himself might stop by. Nothing, however, would stop Olivia from going home and continuing her life with or without Big Eddie around. Peter knew she enjoyed being independent and he had to trust the knowledge that she could deal with anything that may happen.

The night before they were due to go back to work from the short vacation Broyles had given them Peter and Olivia were to meet at a restaurant for a much needed Walter-free evening. Olivia arrived right on time, but Peter never showed up. She waited for over an hour and tried his cell phone countless times, but she still got no answer. A million thoughts raced through her mind as she left the restaurant. Could he have forgotten about their plans? Did something happen on his way to meet her? Her mind kept returning to the same scenario, though she knew it couldn't be true. Did he change his mind and decide he didn't want to be with her anymore? What if Fauxlivia or Walternate had crossed over somehow and convinced him to go back with them? She knew he would never to that to her, but what else could have happened?

Olivia found herself parking in front of the house Peter shared with Walter. She climbed the steps to the front door and knocked, hoping he would be home. Walter answered the door.

"Agent Dunham what a lovely surprise!" He said with a smile as he opened the door, letting her into the house. He looked around outside before turning to Olivia and asking "Where's Peter?"

"He's not here?" She asked worriedly.

"No, he left hours ago and said he was meeting you." The older man quickly became worried. He'd already lost his son more than once and he was not willing to do it again.

"I'm calling Broyles." Olivia replied as she hastily got out her cell phone.

* * *

Peter Bishop awoke suddenly to find himself in a room he didn't recognize. As he tried to move he discovered his legs were tied to the chair he was sitting in and his hands were tied behind his back. The only source of light was emanating from beneath the closed door, but he could tell there was nothing in the room aside from himself. He had a headache from hell and started to wonder how he'd gotten into his position before quickly remembering.

Peter had gotten out of his car and began to walk towards the restaurant where he was to meet Olivia when he heard someone call his name. He looked around only to see no one he knew before he was yanked into the dark alley behind him. A group of men surrounded him and before he could speak he felt a hard object connect with the back of his head. He was thrown into the back of a car and gave in to the darkness that surrounded him as it sped off.

Peter's head jerked up, his eyes staring at the door, as he heard the sound of voices on the other side. He winced at the rush of pain that accompanied his sudden movement. The voices on the other side of the door were hushed, but he could hear them nonetheless.

"Let me out of here!" He yelled harshly as the locks on the door began to open.

* * *

Olivia hung up her cell phone and looked to Walter. "Broyles hasn't heard from him. He'll be here soon. They're trying to locate Peter's car and they've already started a trace on his cell phone. We'll find him." She said, still trying to convince herself that there was a perfectly reasonable explanation for Peter's disappearance.

"I know you will." Walter replied.

The older man watched as Olivia suddenly fell to the ground at his feet, unconscious.


	9. Chapter 9

Breaking Point

Chapter 9

The door opened slowly and Peter watched as Big Eddie came into view. He wasn't expecting to see him, but he wasn't necessarily surprised either.

"You're a hard man to find, Mr. Bishop." He said, leaving the door open behind him, flooding the room with light.

Peter said nothing, but looked at his captor with disgust.

"Nice to see you too." Eddie replied with a smile. The large man moved from the doorway and walked towards Peter.

Peter watched as he came closer, studying the man. He could tell that not much had changed about him since the last time they met. He wore a nice, tailored suit which, from what Peter had seen, seemed to be the only type of clothing the man wore. He assumed gambling and stealing money for a living paid fairly well, but once Peter learned the way the man conducted his business he tried his best to get out. However, he was starting to realize that simply up and leaving Big Eddie was not as easy as it sounded.

"What do you want?" Peter spat, not wanting to play the man's games.

"Can't two old friends just catch up?" He asked. "It's been a while."

"I didn't know kidnapping someone and tying them up was a friendly gesture."

"I suppose that's true, but you left me with no other options. How's your girlfriend by the way?" He smiled.

"She has nothing to do with this." Peter replied, calmly. He knew Eddie was only fishing for a reaction and he refused to give him what he wanted.

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong." The man said, pointing a finger at him. "You brought her into this. You see, any friend of yours is a friend of mine." He smiled again.

Peter pulled at the restraints binding him to his chair, wishing he could break free.

* * *

Agent Phillip Broyles arrived at the Bishop residence to find Olivia lying on the floor in the entryway with Walter hovering over her.

"What happened?" He asked worriedly, looking from Walter to Olivia and back again.

Walter looked up at him. "Oh, she's alright! She should wake up soon." He said.

"But what happened?" Broyles asked, quickly becoming frustrated.

"Well, I believe her body is still recovering from going between universes and combined with the stress of Peter disappearing…" The older man trailed off at the mention of his son and quickly stood up before asking, "Peter. Where is he? Did you find him?"

"Not yet." Broyles said quickly as Olivia began to stir.

Olivia's eyes opened slowly and she sat up with her back against the wall.

"You ok?" Broyles asked, bending down to help her.

"I'm fine." She said, running a hand through her hair.

"You're sure?" He asked again to which she only nodded as he helped her stand and move to the couch.

Olivia sat down and put her head in her hands. She remembered the terrible headaches she'd gotten after traveling between universes the first time to meet William Bell and she'd been thankful they hadn't been as bad this time, until now.

* * *

A man suddenly appeared behind Big Eddie. Peter watched as they whispered, straining to hear what was said.

"Everything's ready, Boss." He said.

"Good." Big Eddie replied before turning to face Peter. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Peter's cell phone. "This thing was ringing quite a bit on our way here. Let's see who felt the need to speak to you so badly." He pressed a button on the phone and waited for it to turn on.

Peter didn't know what to think. He knew whatever they had planned for him wasn't going to be good, but he just wished he knew what it was. As the phone lit up and Eddie began to look through his missed calls Peter hoped they were already tracing the signal to find him.

"Well, it looks like only one person's been trying to call you. Who do you think that could be?" He smiled. "I'll give you a hint: long blonde hair, name starts with an O. Does that ring any bells?"

"What do you want?" Peter asked angrily. He knew it would be Olivia who tried to call him. He hadn't really thought about it before, but he couldn't imagine how she must be feeling. He had inadvertently stood her up for their first real date. He just hoped she knew he hadn't wanted to.

"It's my turn to ask the questions now, Peter." Eddie snapped back. "Do you want to talk to Olivia? Do you want her to know you're safe and sound…for now?" He smiled at his last words.

"Yes." Peter replied, quickly. He wanted to hear her voice, to tell her everything would be alright, but he also didn't want to scare her. He didn't want her worrying and, most of all, he didn't want to play Big Eddie's games or fall into his traps, but this time Peter decided it was worth it. He knew it wouldn't take long to trace the call.

"Good." Eddie grinned and pressed the call button on Peter's phone.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Let me know what you think of this chapter! It took a long time for me to decide exactly what to do with it. I hope you like it! :)**

Breaking Point

Chapter 10

"Have you found anything yet?" Olivia asked Agent Broyles.

"We found his car parked near the restaurant where you were supposed to meet him, but that's it so far. We'll find him." The agent's phone began to ring and he got up to answer it, leaving Olivia on the couch with Walter.

"Where could he be?" The older man asked.

Olivia felt sorry for him and she didn't know what to say. They'd been through so much already. She knew Walter deserved some time with his son without things like this happening all the time.

"I don't know." was all she could think of to tell him.

Broyles returned. "Peter's phone turned on. They're tracing it now."

Olivia let out a sigh of relief. We found him. She thought, but she still had the strange feeling that it had been too easy. They were all startled when her cell phone began to ring. "It's Peter!" She said with astonishment after checking the caller ID. "Peter? Where are you? Are you ok?" She asked quickly after accepting the call, but it wasn't Peter's voice who greeted her on the other end.

* * *

Peter could hear as Olivia answered her phone and he cringed at the worry evident in her voice. He didn't know what Big Eddie could possibly have up his sleeve this time. Why is he calling Olivia? Why isn't he letting me talk to her? He thought.

Eddie smiled. "Hello Olivia." He said.

On the other end of the phone Olivia's brow furrowed in confusion, but it was quickly replaced with anger. "Where's Peter?" She asked sternly.

"He's right here. You'll talk to him soon enough, but first we have some business to discuss."

"What do you want?" Olivia's voice echoed throughout the silent room.

"Well, for starters I thought it would be only fair for you to know the truth about Peter." Olivia was silent. "I'm fairly certain I'm correct in assuming he hasn't told you much about his life before he met you. He was a very bad man, Olivia."

"I don't care! Tell me where he is!" Olivia cut him off, not wanting to hear what he had to say.

"I make the rules, Olivia! You will listen to me or you will not get to speak to him!" Eddie yelled into the phone. "You're precious Peter stole from me. I want my money back, but that's not all he took…"

"NO!" Peter yelled, pulling at his restraints. "Let me talk to her!"

"Shut up, Bishop! You had your chance to tell your side of the story." Eddie yelled forcefully, before returning to Olivia. "Peter's a murderer. He killed my brother and I can't get him back! But I will get my revenge. I want one million dollars and you have to find me. Don't take too long, sweetheart, or you may be too late to save Peter. Would you still like to talk to him?"

"Yes." Olivia's reply was soft and filled with emotion.

Big Eddie smiled. "You have ten seconds." He said and held the phone to Peter's ear.

"Olivia? Olivia are you there?" He asked frantically.

"Is it true?" She said, trying to hold back her tears and emotions. "Is what he said true?"

Peter's face fell. "Yes." He replied solemnly. "But I can explain.."

"Just tell me.." She said softly. "if you're ok."

"I'm alright, but I don't know where I am." Peter was pushing back his emotions as well. He knew he should have told her everything from the beginning. Now, he didn't know if she'd ever trust him again.

"I'll find you." She said with certainty in her voice as the first tear slipped from her eyes and fell down her face.

"Time's up!" Eddie said suddenly, joy and arrogance lacing his voice. "Remember," He said into the phone. "One million dollars and do it fast. Come and find me." He smiled as he hung up the phone and quickly removed the battery, turning it off. He looked to the other man in the room and said "Get him ready." while motioning towards Peter. Then he was gone.

* * *

Olivia threw her cell phone at the couch and watched as it bounced to the floor, landing with a resounding thud. She knew Walter and Broyles had heard the whole conversation and she was determined not to let any more tears fall. One was more than enough. After hearing what Big Eddie had to say and knowing it was true she didn't know what to think about Peter. What other lies had he told her? What other secrets was he keeping? She thought she knew him, but now she wasn't so sure.

Broyles' voice pulled Olivia from her thoughts. "We got the call traced. Let's go." And with that the two agents and Walter were out the door.

They pulled up to an abandoned warehouse in Boston with a SWAT team and several other FBI agents. As they entered the building voices yelling 'Clear!' echoed throughout every room they found. All that was found of Peter Bishop and Big Eddie was Peter's broken cell phone laying on the floor in a small room next to a pool of blood.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: First of all, I'd like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews I got on the last chapter! They keep me motivated and help me to write faster. I'm glad so many people are enjoying this story as much as I am! :)**

**A short chapter for now, but I thought I'd at least give you something! I'll have the next one up as soon as I can.**

Breaking Point

Chapter 11

"I want this blood tested now!" Olivia said to the other agents around her. "Find out who it belongs to." She ran a hand through her hair and holstered her gun. Peter had disappeared again and she had no idea how to find him. She was still angry with him for not telling her everything about his past, but she couldn't let her emotions get in the way of saving him. Suddenly, her head felt as though it was going to explode. Olivia put her head in her hands and willed the terrible headache to stop, but it was far from over.

Broyles and Walter rushed to Olivia's side along with several others.

"Agent Dunham, what's wrong?" Walter asked frantically, but she couldn't answer any of their questions.

"Get her outside, now." Broyles ordered as Walter led her out the door and to her car where he had her sit in the passenger seat.

Walter didn't know what to do. Olivia sat with her head in her hands, her face twisted in pain until her she abruptly looked up. Her green eyes met Walter's and she said "I saw Peter."

Walter was dumbstruck and stood staring at Olivia in confusion as Broyles approached them.

"You ok, Dunham?" He asked to which Olivia nodded. Broyles then looked at her sternly. "I'm taking you off this case." He said.

"You can't do that!" She said quickly while standing up.

"I can and I will." He replied. "You're too involved in this one, Olivia, and you know it. I also can't risk you getting hurt. You're still recovering from jumping universes. Walter said your body can't take too much more stress right now so you're going to sit this one out." With that the senior agent walked away.

Olivia began pacing back and forth. How could she locate Peter if Broyles wouldn't let her work the case? She needed to find him and she needed to do it soon. She didn't know what she'd do if they got there too late.

Walter put a hand on Olivia's shoulder, stopping her. "You saw Peter?" He asked.

Olivia suddenly remembered what had happened to her during her headache. Everything was black at first, but then images of Peter began appearing in her mind. She could see him lying on the floor in a room she didn't recognize. He seemed to be tied up and unconscious. His face was bruised and there was a deep cut on his forehead.

"I did." She said. "But I don't know how or why and I don't know where he is." Her voice was filled with emotion, pleading for Walter's help. She didn't know what was happening to her or if she was simply imagining things.

"Let's go back to the lab." Walter replied. "I'll run some tests."

* * *

Peter awoke in yet another strange room. He remembered one of Big Eddie's men beating him senseless until he succumbed to the darkness that overwhelmed him. He assumed they moved him while he was out. For the first time since he'd been taken, Peter began to wonder how he was going to get out. He hoped the FBI and Olivia would find him, but now, he wasn't sure if Olivia would even care if he was found. He knew trust was important to her and she didn't' like the two of them keeping secrets, but he thought he could make an exception, just this once. However, he was starting to realize he was wrong.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Once again, thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I hope you like this chapter! :)**

Breaking Point

Chapter 12

"Dunham, what's going on?" Broyles asked as he walked into Walter's lab at Harvard to find Olivia seated in a chair with wires attached to her head as the elder Bishop watched a computer screen. "I heard something about you seeing Peter?"

Olivia simply stared at him. She was still angry about him removing her from the case. Luckily, Walter answered for her.

"The cortexiphan in Olivia's blood is enabling her to connect with Peter!" He said with a smile. "Thanks to the drug, their close relationship, and her worrying about him, somehow she's able to get images of where he's at and what he's doing!"

"You've seen where he's at?" Broyles asked, hoping for a lead in the case.

Olivia shook her head. "I can only see him, not his surroundings."

The senior agent's face dropped. "Is he ok?" He asked.

"He's alive." Olivia replied evenly.

"I'm hoping we'll be able to find him using Agent Dunham's new ability!" Walter was prancing about the lab joyfully, happy to be able to help locate his son and hopeful that he would be found soon.

Broyles could sense Olivia's hostility towards him. "I know you're upset about all of this, Olivia, but you know it's for the best."

Olivia looked at him, her eyes blazing. "Sir, you heard my phone call with Big Eddie. He's not going just show us where Peter is. We have to find him and you know I can help with that. I can't just sit around and watch everyone else do it." Her voice was harsh and her words were laced with frustration and anger she felt.

"I know that, Liv." Broyles said calmly. "But you and I both know it won't do anyone any good if you get hurt again. You also know that I'm not about to risk you having one of those headaches out in the field. Who knows what could happen then!" He was beginning to get frustrated. He knew Olivia was a good agent and was dedicated to her job, but he also knew how stubborn she could be. He wished she would realize he was trying to do what was best for everyone.

"I know." Olivia replied softly.

"We're ready!" Walter announced, suddenly.

"For what?" Broyles asked skeptically.

"For my experiment. I've hypothesized that when put under extreme stress Olivia has one of her headaches and it's during those headaches when she can see Peter." Walter positioned himself next a computer screen and a machine filled with knobs and buttons where the wires connected to Olivia ended. "Asprin!" Walter called out.

"I'm here, Walter!" Astrid called back causing Olivia to chuckle. She walked out carrying a second machine with more wires attached to it. "Is this the one you wanted?" She asked.

Walter shook his head. "No, no, no. That's not it. It needs to look exactly like this, but a little larger." He said motioning to the one he was currently using. "Keep looking!" He said and went back to preparing his computer. Astrid sighed and went back to searching through Walter's things.

"So what is your experiment exactly?" Broyles was almost afraid to know the answer. He knew some of his experiments could be quite crazy and some had not ended up very well.

"I'm going to give Agent Dunham a tiny little shock and see if it will cause one of her headaches." Walter replied without looking up.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Broyles asked.

"Of course! You might want to stand a little farther away from Olivia, though. Come over here and you can watch the computer screen with me!"

Broyles glanced at Olivia, wondering if she was ok with Walter's plan. He knew her headaches were not fun to go through. She gave him a slight smile in return, letting him know she'd be ok. He moved to stand beside Walter.

"Ok, three, two, one!" Walter said before he turned the knobs on the machine and pressed the large button in the center. Olivia jumped in her seat as all the lights flickered off before turning back on.

Olivia let out a scream and her hands clutched her head as he face twisted in pain. Walter smiled and said "It worked!" as he watched her brain activity on the computer screen.

Astrid and Broyles were at Olivia's side, but soon her hands dropped, she let out a ragged breath, and slumped back into her chair. "I saw him." She said.

"What did you see exactly?" Astrid asked as she handed Olivia a glass of water.

She drank greedily before handing it back. Her breathing was still accelerated, but her headache had subsided to a dull throb. "Peter. He's tied to a chair in a room. There was a window, but I couldn't see out of it." Walter walked over to join the group, happy that his experiment worked. His eyes connected with Olivia's. "He looked right at me." She said. "Can he see me, too?"

* * *

Peter Bishop was tired. He was tired of listening to Big Eddie rant on and on about how Olivia would never trust him again. He was already regretting the conversation he knew they'd have to have once she found him and he didn't want to be reminded of it. He was exhausted from the beatings he took. Every hour Eddie allowed a couple of his men to come in and use Peter as a live punching bag. He didn't know how much more he could take. Finally, he let himself drift off into a peaceful slumber, dreaming of Olivia and the life he wished they could have together.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update! My dad had a stroke the day before Easter so things have been very crazy around here! He's getting better though, everything's getting straightened out, and summer's almost here so I'm hoping all have a lot more time to write! **

**I hope you like this chapter...let me know what you think! Reviews tend to make my day and help me write faster...just sayin'! :)**

Breaking Point

Chapter 13

Peter Bishop was lying on the floor of the small room Big Eddie was currently keeping him in. Light seeped in through the window, but his days had begun to melt together. He didn't know how long he'd been there and he was beginning to wonder how much longer he would last. His head ached and every breath sent a new wave of pain crashing through his chest from the broken ribs he was sure he had. The door opened, but Peter didn't even look up. He had lost the energy and the will to fight Big Eddie. He knew he couldn't win.

"I found him!" A voice rang out as Peter's head shot up. He knew that voice.

He looked up to see Olivia Dunham with her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, wearing her FBI bulletproof vest, securing her gun in it's holster as she bent down to Peter. He sat up roughly and could see the tears forming in her eyes as she reached a hand out to touch his cheek, lightly tracing the cuts and scrapes she found.

"I'm okay." He said, attempting to reassure her, as well as himself, that everything would be alright now.

Olivia pulled him into a hug and held on tightly, not wanting to let go. "I was so worried." She said softly into his ear. "I don't know what I'd have done if we couldn't find you or if something had happened."

"I'm right here. I'm alright." He said, trying to comfort her.

Olivia pulled away from their embrace, grasping his hand in hers. "Peter, I..I want you to know that I." She paused and looked down before locking her eyes with his. "I love you, Peter." She finished softly.

"I love you, too." He said and she smiled softly.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his torso and helped him into a standing position. "Can you walk?" She asked to which he only nodded and secured his arm around her shoulders, leaning on her for support as she guided him through the door and into a blinding white light.

Peter awoke with a start. He looked around and saw that he was still in Big Eddie's room and Olivia wasn't there. He groaned at the realization that it was all a dream and wondered if it would ever be true. Would Olivia ever find him? Would she still want him after she learned the truth about his past? Would she even want to hear his side of the story? Questions flooded his brain and he was lost in thought as the door opened.

"How are we today, Peter?" Big Eddie asked with a smile.

Peter simply sat up and glared at the man.

"That good, huh?" He chuckled. "It's been a couple days now. You still think that girlfriend of yours is coming?"

"She will." Peter said. At least he hoped she would, but he knew that no matter how angry she was at him there was no way she would just leave him there. He still believed that they belonged together and he hoped she would be able to see past his secrets and forgive him for his lies.

"You seem so sure." Eddie paused and pulled a cigar out of his pocket before lighting it. He took a long drag and stepped closer to Peter. "You know, she's not going to want anything to do with you after all of this is over." He said, his voice calm, cold, and commanding. Smoke flew from his lips directly into Peter's face. It clouded his eyes and flooded his lungs. Peter began to cough uncontrollably, which sent more pain cascading though his chest. Big Eddie took one more look at Peter before saying, "I'll be back later." He closed the door behind him, leaving Peter alone once again.

* * *

Olivia Dunham sat at her kitchen table with case filed spread out in front of her along with her laptop. She felt as though she was going crazy not being on the case. Broyles had insisted she stay at home, but she refused to do nothing. She had to help find Peter.

Olivia combed through Peter's past, looking for anything on Big Eddie that could point her in the direction of where he could be while also looking for the murder Peter confessed to. She didn't know what to think anymore. She didn't know whether or not to believe it was true, but Peter had admitted it. Surely it couldn't have been as bad as Eddie made it out to be or the FBI would have never allowed Peter to work with them. Finally, she found what she had been looking for.

After digging through Peter's criminal record she found a police report describing the only murder Peter had ever been connected to. There were pictures of Peter with a black eye accompanied by cuts and scrapes about his face. The other man, however, hadn't gotten off so easily. He was lying on a dirty sidewalk, his face bruised and broken, with a single gunshot wound in his chest. The report said Peter had claimed that the other man started the fight and it escalated when he pulled a gun on Peter, who then turned it against it's owner. It was ruled self defense and Peter was never arrested.

Olivia let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She was glad it had all been in self defense and Peter wasn't the cold hearted murderer Big Eddie made him out to be. All of that still did not make it right, though. She remembered the first time she had shot a man. He had lived, but she still felt terrible. The only thing that could comfort her was the knowledge that it was part of her job and he would have hurt her or someone else had she not taken action. But did Peter feel remorse for what he'd done? Did he even care that a man lost his life because of his actions? Olivia thought she knew the man she loved so well, but now she wasn't so sure. They'd talked about their pasts before and, though she knew he didn't know absolutely everything about her, he knew most of it. Had he not been as honest as she was? Wouldn't killing someone, even in self defense, become a major event in someone's life? How could you keep a secret like that from the people who care about you?

Her head was spinning from the waves of emotions and thousands of questions that flooded her mind and Olivia didn't know what to think or do. What would happen once Peter was found? She knew they'd have to talk about his past, his secrets, and his lies, but she didn't want to. She wanted everything to be as it was before he was taken. They had finally found happiness, only for it to be ripped away from them once again. Maybe she just wasn't mean to be happy, she thought. Maybe she just wasn't meant to fall in love after everything that had happened with John and everyone else in her life. Unfortunately, she couldn't help it. She'd fallen hard for Peter Bishop and she thought he'd cared for her too. She didn't know what she'd do if he betrayed her. It would be just like John and just like the discovery that Peter had been seeing her alternate while she was kidnapped on the other side, which she had only recently gotten over.

Olivia ran a hand through her hair and took another look at what little information she had gathered on Big Eddie. _What am I doing? _She thought. _I shouldn't be worried about my own emotions while Peter is still out there somewhere waiting for me to find him._ She decided to set her worries and feelings on her future with Peter aside so she could focus on locating him because if she didn't she knew they might not even have a chance at a future.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back! :)**

**I know this one's short, but there will be more soon! **

Breaking Point

Chapter 14

Hours passed and Olivia Dunham still had nothing more to go on than she had earlier. She couldn't find any more information on Big Eddie and she finally came to the conclusion that he knew how to cover his tracks very well. She hoped the team of agents at the FBI who were also looking for Peter were having better luck, but she knew that if that were the case he would have been found already. Finally, she decided to take a break. She had been working nonstop for the past couple of days and hadn't gotten much sleep. As she began to head towards her bedroom for much needed sleep it hit her.

The pain of the headache crashed through Olivia's skull and she let out a small scream as she crumpled to the floor. She curled into a ball with her head in her hands as the visions started.

Peter was there. He was sitting on the floor with his back to the wall of the small room he was in. His face was bruised and bloody, his breaths were shallow and short, and he kept his arms wrapped around his chest, trying to stop the pain he felt from his broken ribs. Olivia could see that he looked saddened and defeated, but there was still a small hint of determination in his face that told her if he was given the chance to fight back he would most definitely take it.

Olivia concentrated on the vision of Peter. She tried to block out the pain and everything else around her so she could look for something, anything, that might tell her where Peter was being kept. And then she saw it. There was a small, dirty window above Peter's head and although it was dark outside a street lamp illuminated a set of street signs on the corner.

The headache soon stopped and Olivia's mind was reeling, but her body was moving on autopilot. She couldn't decide what do to. Should she call Broyles and let him handle it? Or would it be better to simply go alone? She found herself gathering her gun and her keys. _Apparently I'm going by myself. _She thought.

The drive to the old warehouse on the corner where the two streets met was quiet. Olivia was alone with her thoughts and she wondered what she was doing. Was Big Eddie waiting for her? Was Peter ok? What would Broyles say if he knew what she was doing? What _was_ she doing? She was parked across the street from the warehouse when she realized that she didn't have a plan. However, she couldn't just sit there and do nothing while waiting for backup. She had to save Peter before he was hurt even worse than he already was.

Olivia's brain was telling her no, but she got out and walked towards the building anyway. She sent a quick text to Broyles, simply giving him the address before readying her gun. She tried to look through the window that faced the signs, but it was too dark to see anything. The building seemed to be abandoned, but she knew it wasn't.

Olivia tried the door and was surprised to find it unlocked. She was greeted with one large room and a long hallway to the right. The room was empty except for mountains of dust and dirt. She made her way through the dark towards the hallway where a faint light was emanating from behind a closed door.

She crept quietly down the hall and quickly reached the first door. In addition to light coming from behind it, Olivia could also hear voices from inside the room. Male voices laughed, glasses clinked, and Olivia passed by the door. Once she reached the end of the hall she came to a door not like the rest. It was bigger, sturdier, and more intimidating. Unlike the others this one had a lock on it. The key was conveniently placed on a hook nearby.

Olivia's heart seemed to pound through her chest. She didn't know how she knew, but she was sure Peter was on the other side of the door.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I think this will be the last chapter. I've just had so much going on and it got harder and harder to write. I hope you like it!**

Breaking Point

Chapter 15

People yelled and gunshots rang out. Olivia hurriedly put her gun away and took the keys off their hook. After opening the door she ran in quickly, and closed it behind her. When Olivia finally paused and looked around her eyes only saw darkness. She could feel the pounding of her heart in her chest as she felt along the wall for a light switch. Soon she lost the door and wondered if she'd be suck in this dark room long, but a groan from the opposite wall made her jump. She knew she wasn't alone.

It was then that her hand finally brushed something she hoped was a light switch. The room was suddenly illuminated and there was Peter on the opposite side of the room. Olivia ran to him.

"Peter?" She called out, her voice relatively soft.

He opened his eyes slowly and looked at her. "Livia?" He asked his voice hoarse and shallow. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. _Is this really happening? _He thought. _Or is this another dream?_

"I'm here." Olivia replied while putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What's going on out there?" The yelling had stopped and gunshots had long since stopped ringing out, but the unmistakable sound of footsteps neared the door.

"I don't know." Olivia replied distractedly. Her eyes were glued to the door as she positioned herself in front of Peter with her right hand hovering over the gun at her waist. Then the door opened.

Agent Philip Broyles stepped into the room lowering his gun as he took in the sight of its occupants.

"I knew you'd do something crazy like this, Dunham." He said shaking his head as he holstered his weapon. He then yelled over his shoulder "He's in here! Get the paramedics!"

Olivia released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding before turning her attention back to Peter.

"You're really here this time? I'm not dreaming again?" Peter asked softly.

"I'm really here and I'm not going anywhere." Olivia replied with a small smile before stepping to the side, allowing the paramedics to do their job. They poked and prodded, all while asking Peter a million questions about how he felt and what happened to him. Olivia stood close by as they lifted him onto a stretcher. She looked at him, bruised and broken, and was surprised to see him looking back at her, a smile on his face. He reached out, grasping her hand in his.

"You came." He said softly.

It was Olivia's turn to smile. "Of course I came." She said. "You belong with me."


End file.
